


Mama's Little Baby

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Hospitals, Trick or Treat: Trick, haunted dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Never try and take Mary's little baby away from her...





	Mama's Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/gifts).



> Dear Bonster, I saw your prompts and knew I had to write you something! I hope that you like what I came up with. <3
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Blue eyes looked up lovingly into brown ones, seeming so alive despite the fact that they were only made of glass. Gnarled fingers gently smoothed the white lace gown Priscilla was wearing, and with a smile Mary placed a kiss on her precious baby’s forehead.

Six children and fourteen grandchildren, and all had grown up and gone their own way, save for this beloved little one. From the moment Mary had seen Priscilla in the antique shop window so many years ago, she had known that this child would always need her and would never leave.

“It’s all right, darling,” she whispered, rocking Priscilla in her thin, frail arms and settling back on the pillows. “We’ll be home before you know it. Leonie’s going to come and get us, and then we’ll never have to see this horrid place again.”

Eldest granddaughter Leonie was the only one of Mary’s family who truly understood about Priscilla, and who could be relied upon to care for the baby when Mary was gone. Mary smiled down at Priscilla, feeling a touch of sadness that someday soon she would have to leave her little girl behind. But Priscilla would have a kind, sweet new mother in Leonie, who knew Priscilla’s secret and would entrust it to her own daughters when they were old enough to know. Perhaps little Jade already knew – at just three years of age, she was already referring to Priscilla as “our baby”, and chattering away to the doll whenever Leonie brought the kids to visit.

Mary relaxed and prepared to doze off, still cradling Priscilla. 

“Mrs Carter, what did I say about having that horrid thing in bed with you?”

Mary sat up with a jolt, crying out in pain and protest and trying to cling to Priscilla, but Nurse Warren’s grip was far too strong. She pulled Priscilla out of Mary’s arms and flung her on the chair next to the bed, her nails-on-a-chalkboard voice echoing out the door and down the corridor for everyone to hear.

“Now don’t be silly. You could hurt yourself, and I don’t think that doll is very clean. Besides, it’s giving all the staff here the creeps. I’ll put it with your suitcase and your granddaughter can collect it when you’re discharged. Now don’t make a fuss, or you won’t be going home and I’ll have Dr Parsons pay you a visit. She’s been very concerned about you lately.”

Dr Parsons was the resident psychiatrist.

With a disdainful sniff and a withering glare at the sobbing Mary, Nurse Warren grabbed Priscilla roughly by her dress and started marching towards the door. A sudden wail made her stiffen and freeze in her tracks, for the voice was neither Mary’s nor her own.

“MA – MAAAA!”

Eyes that were once a limpid blue now were glowing bright red, and the formerly cupid-bow mouth was twisted in a scream of rage. Tiny fists beat at the nurse’s arm and she howled in agony as marks from small white china teeth appeared along her hand.

Screaming, Nurse Warren dropped the doll back on the bed and ran.

Priscilla crawled on shaky limbs up onto Mary’s lap, and Mary pulled her close, covering her little face, now calm and serene once more, with kisses.

“There, there, sweetheart – Mama’s still here. Did the nasty lady hurt you?”

Mary smoothed down the doll’s clothes as she had done before and started rocking her again.

“I don’t think I’m the one who’s going to be having a chat with Dr Parsons today,” she whispered. Priscilla giggled and snuggled closer to her mother.


End file.
